Wave of the Drum Major's Mace
by angelicTactics
Summary: When drum major Chrom is unable to lead Ylisse High School's marching band for their winter parade, Angel, his assistant drum major, has to step up and take his place. (Marching band/Modern AU One-shot)


**Hello, everyone! This is angelicTactics, with a one-shot about Fire Emblem dorks in a marching band AU. I'd like to apologize about the lack of activity and updates. I've hit a writer's block in the Echo of Hope, so this fic was created to help clear my head. Anyways, let's get this going. If this one-shot is well-received, I will go through with writing a full-blown storyline for this AU once I update TEoH.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, or any of the characters in this story! I only own Angel and Allen, my own MUs. All rights go to their rightful owners. **

* * *

Assistant drum major Angel wiped the sweat from her brow, sighing. That night's marching band rehearsal session had involved practicing parade marching around the track. She had been twirling a mace alongside Chrom, her drum major, who conducted the best he could whilst marching backwards.

She smiled slightly, remembering the look of relief on Chrom's face when she had twirled the mace in time to the songs they were playing. Conducting was never his strong suit, and Angel had saved him several times when his timing was off. Though, some of his antics were strange. He always was missing a sleeve on his shirts, jackets, and sometimes even his uniform. Chrom seemed to get caught up in the raw passion for music and get carried away all the time.

There was also the deal of her twin brother, Allen. He played French horn and Mellophone, and his playing always seemed to stick out whenever the ensemble played. Angel couldn't help but think that it was on purpose, but whenever she confronted Allen about it, he denied anything. Well, there wasn't much she could do on that matter, besides pester him about it. He said the same thing about her playing when concert season was afoot.

The young woman tried to shove all other thoughts out of her head, reaching her locker. She eagerly placed her parade mace beside it, stretching.

_Yeesh, why was that thing so heavy?_ Angel rolled out the nagging muscle cramp in her right arm, groaning.

_This always happens_, she thought. She supposed it was what she signed up for when she ran for the position of assistant drum major_. Such a position requires a large amount of work, after all. Though, Chrom has a lot more on his plate. He IS the drum major. Even if he can't stay on tempo_, she mused.

"Oh, Angel, there you are!" Chrom chuckled from behind her.

_Wow, speak of the devil._ "Hey Chrom. Are you ready for the winter parade tomorrow?" She asked, turning to face him.

She saw her drum major's face drop.

_Uh-oh._

"You see...I can't go to the winter parade. Emmeryn's arm is still in pretty bad shape, so I have to take her to the hospital tomorrow," He muttered, guilt evident on his face.

Angel felt like an entire bucket of ice water was dumped on her, as if she was the unwitting victim of the Ice Bucket Challenge.

"...You've talked to the director about this, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh dear gods, of all days…"

"Argh, Angel, I'm sorry! You're going to have to conduct by yourself tomorrow…"

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"I have to..?"

"Alone."

"..."

_Oh gods, here it comes_, Chrom thought as he braced himself for the imminent verbal outburst.

"WHAT ARE YOU _THINKING_?! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME ALONE THERE!"

_Aaaaaaand there it is_, he winced.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BE _ALONE_! MARCHING BACKWARDS WITH A MACE TRYING TO CONDUCT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW HARD THAT IS?!"

"In my defense, I used Falchion at the LA County Fair. It's your turn."

"THAT DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING!" Angel glared into Chrom's eyes until she realized that Chrom had, in fact, called the mace "Falchion".

"...You named the mace."

"Yes. It's nice. It's a family heirloom."

"...Your family just happens to have a mace that you named Falchion, and passes it down to whatever drum major pops up in your family. First your father, then Emmeryn, and now you."

"Uh-huh. Doesn't yours?"

"...Not really, no. But that's getting off topic," Angel sighed, sitting down in one of the band room's precious padded chairs.

Chrom did the same, taking Falchion (_No, the mace-_) from the wall of lockers. He held it in his lap as he traced a finger on the design, stopping when he made it to the band's logo.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Emmeryn needs me tomorrow. I swear I'll make it up to you somehow, Angel."

"I know... "

"Do you want me to get you those fancy Paris reeds for concert season? I know you can't afford those, and they improve your tone."

"No, it's fine. I mean it. Really."

"Jeez, I feel horrible. But if it's any consolation, you only need to march backwards when you're issuing a command. You'll be marching forwards with Falchion most of the time."

"Yeah. I know."

Chrom noticed the sorrow in Angel's eyes, then stood up from his padded chair, set Falchion to the side, and hugged his assistant. She stiffened up, then returned the hug hesitantly. Chrom felt warmth rise up in his face, but shrugged it off.

Angel tried her best to swallow the lump threatening to form in her throat. Alone. I'm going to have to do everything ALONE. Saluting, conducting, cueing, issuing commands… Oh gods. I can't do this. She closed her eyes, trying to ward off the tears that threatened to fall.

She had been looking forward to marching alongside Chrom tomorrow. She always felt confident when she was around him.

_How am I supposed to do everything? I can't do it all…_

"...I know you can do it. You've always been better than me at conducting and staying on time. You've even been practicing with Falchion. I know you'll blow them away," Chrom murmured. He bowed his head and rested his chin on Angel's head.

"I know it'll turn out fine."

* * *

"Sis, come on. We have to go home. Mom's been waiting for us in the parking lot for fifteen minutes!"

"But I have to practice!" Angel retorted, spinning her mace in the band room.

Allen stood a few feet away from his sister, watching. He held his mellophone case in his hands as if it were treasure.

_**This always happens. You have to calm down and just be confident for once in your life, he thought.**_

"I heard that!"

"In my defense, I didn't mean for you to hear it!" Allen grumbled. He placed his mellophone down by his (and Angel's) backpack, then faced his sister. He held a hand out and gripped the mace, stopping its chaotic twirls.

"Come on, let's just go home. You'll feel better after a good night's rest."

Before she knew it, Angel found herself sitting in the back seat with everything, as Allen rode shotgun.

* * *

It was the next morning.

Angel forced herself out of bed. Light filtered in through the curtains, coloring the room a soft yellow. The young lady glanced over at her twin brother, who remained asleep. She sent him a thought to wake up, then groaned as she stretched.

_Why can't I stay home? Ugh, stupid Chrom, dumping everything on me like that. How could he?_

She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock seated at her bedside table.

_7:05 a.m._

The parade starts at 10:30, Angel reminded herself for the third time that morning.

She was on edge. Oh, so horribly on edge.

She grumbled under her breath when she showered and got ready for the day.

She muttered curses on Gangrel for causing Emmeryn's broken arm at the SCJA semi-finals as she pulled her hair into her signature twin tails.

She most of all murmured quiet prayers to whatever divine being that ran this world, asking for everything to turn out alright while she ate breakfast.

Allen sat across the table from her, watching his sister with an eyebrow raised.

_What was Chrom's religion again? She asked herself to keep her mind off the parade. His deity was named Naga, right? Urgh, gods curse my awful memory._

**_It's Naga, yeah._**

_You would know, huh?_

**_Of course. This is your big brother you're talking about here._**

_Yeah, yeah. I get it. You're the best._

* * *

8:42 a.m.

She stared at Falchion while she picked at the remains of her breakfast. Just what was she supposed to do? She couldn't just stay home. She had a responsibility to uphold, and she had signed up for it. But she didn't want to show up and lead an entire 5A band by herself. That would be completely ridiculous. Who ever heard of a single drum major (an assistant, to put it at that) leading the band down the parade?

No one, but clearly they would see of it today.

Angel felt a weight on her shoulder that she just couldn't shake off. Her hands began to shake tremendously, and she felt the stress dripping down her face.

Could she handle this?

After a few moments of trying to regain herself, she took in a deep breath. No, she could do this. Chrom believed she could do this. She snatched up the mace, who she realized was beginning to begrudgingly call Falchion as well, then put a Christmas hat on her head. She strode past her brother, Allen, who held his mellophone case in his hand. He shot her a look that said, "You can do this."

She could do this.

* * *

9:15 a.m.

She called to her mother that she was ready, then got in the car with Allen. After a while, the three of them were on their way.

Angel watched the landscape speed by her window while she hummed one of the songs her marching band played this year. Allen already had his mellophone out, quietly playing along with his sister's humming. When she glanced back at him, she felt her twin send her an encouraging thought and a smile. His brow was creased slightly with concern.

_Allen..._

_**Don't worry about it,**_ she heard._** Your stress is starting to stress ME out.**_

She couldn't help but laugh under her breath at her brother's response, and stared out the window again. The sky seemed like it would encase every shade of blue.

Blue.

Chrom.

_I wonder how he's doing. Chrom, I mean. I bet Lissa is driving him insane._

_**Oh, that's right. She's staying home too, huh?**_

_Yeah, she is. How much do you want to bet that she'll drop a few frogs down his collar?_

_**5 Bullions.**_

_Only 5?_

_**I don't think Emmeryn would let her drop TOO many.**_

_Ah, but she would allow one here and there._

_**True, true.**_

_Heheh. I wonder if Frederick stayed home too. He never seems to leave those dorks alone after the SCJA semi-finals._

_**Maybe, but he also has a duty here. With the marching band. He's the pack mule, the one that holds the entire damn thing together.**_

_That's true._

_**Yeah…**_

_Sometimes I wonder if he has more on his plate than the drum majors do. Though, in my defense, being the assistant drum major for a 5A band is hard. It's hard and nobody understands. Well, nobody except the drum major himself._

**I** **_understand._**

_That's because we're pretty much the same person. Just separate._

_**Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that. You make it sound like I don't hear your fussing and stressing when we're out on the field or track.**_ Allen stuck his tongue out at his sister, grinning.

_I know._

"Alright you two, we're here. Are you ready?" The twins' mother asked, pulling each of them out of their twin sense conversation.

_Whoa, what time is it? We're already here?_

Angel glanced out the window. There were already a few bands here, and she thought she spotted her band's trailer. Her eyes darted to the digital clock on the car's dashboard and felt her nerves increase twofold.

_**It's 9:25.**_

_...Oh gods._

_**Calm down. You'll be fine.**_

"I think I'm ready…" The assistant DM replied, hesitant. She looked down at the parade mace in her shaky hands, then at the band trailer.

"Good luck, dear. I'll be watching for you at the end of the parade route, okay?" She planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead, then gave her a slight hug. She repeated the same to Allen.

"Okay. I'll try to watch for you." Angel stepped out of the car. Her brother followed suit, holding his ever precious mellophone.

"I know the two of you will blow everyone away. You've always done it before."

The young woman stood at the street corner with her twin for a while, watching her mother drive away. She sighed and turned to face the few members of her marching band. They were eyeing her, as if they knew she had to lead them alone. Her blood chilled and Allen placed a hand on her shoulder, sending her encouraging thoughts.

_Did they know?_ Angel asked herself. She tried to force herself to smile, glancing around for any familiar faces.

_**I'd bet good coin someone saw you freaking out last night.**_

Angel shot her brother a glare, then rolled her eyes as she looked back at the growing crowd by the band trailer. She saw a few familiar faces, such as Cherche, Anna, Tharja, and Ricken.

_I guess, but…_

"Milady. Allen." The assistant drum major turned and found herself face-to-face with the Ylisse Shepherds Regiment's own Frederick.

Her blood chilled at the sight of him.

_**OH. I CALLED IT. YOU BETTER PAY UP.**_

_Shut up!_

The younger twin elbowed her brother, then tried to calm down. Frederick never seemed to approve of her leadership skills.

"Hello, Frederick. I'm assuming you know that I'm leading today, like everyone else?"

"Of course. Word travels fast in the band, you know."

"I should've known... Gods, did Gaius overhear? Should I have bribed him with candy?" She could hear Allen's stifled laughter.

"...Milady."

"I knew it, I should have! He knows EVERYTHING that goes on in this marching band! Ugh…"

"Angel. Milady."

"He likes the swirled candies, right?! I need to make sure word doesn't get out ever again…"

"ANGEL."

Silence.

"Sorry, you were ranting."

"I get it…"

"Anyways, back to business," Frederick muttered, placing his hands in their usual stoic position behind his back. "Captain Chrom has asked me to assist you today, due to his concern about your nerves."

"...He said that?"

"Yes, so I will be helping you prepare for the parade."

"Well, uh… Gods, how did he know?" Angel murmured, scratching at the back of her head. "In that case, I'd be happy to have you assist me." She blushed, shifting uncomfortably. "Though, I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me milady. You make it sound like I'm the queen on butler island."

"Sorry mil-Angel. Force of habit."

"Thanks. Now, where did the parade drum major uniform go?"

* * *

10:15 a.m.

Angel found herself in Chrom's drum major uniform, his musty scent enveloping her. She lost track of her brother minutes ago, but he was surely talking with Mei, one of the mellophone players.

_They really don't wash these uniforms, huh?_ The assistant thought, thinking back to the LA County Fair a few months ago. That day was mixed, to say the least. She had fun, but... No, she'd rather not think about the funnel cake incident again.

She readjusted the Christmas hat on her head, then felt around the inside of her uniform for any pockets.

_There should be one around here...somewhere… Ah, here._ She placed her hand inside the pocket, ensuring there was space for her phone.

The assistant was greeted with a squelch.

_...Oh gods. He never took it out_, she realized.

Before she knew what was going on, Angel had screamed and called for Frederick, brushing off particles of moldy funnel cake on any clean surface.

_I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM. HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TAKE THE FUNNEL CAKE OUT. HOW WOULD HE FORGET THAT HE HAD FUNNEL CAKE? HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN?_

* * *

A while later, Angel sat on the curb of the sidewalk, her head in her hands. Falchion was placed beside her, carefully positioned so that it wouldn't roll into the street. They were ready, yes, but now they had to wait for their number to be called to get into parade formation.

Now and then she heard parts of conversation, mostly revolved around her.

_Gods, I'm so sick of this. I don't want to have to do this again._

She checked her phone.

_10:25._

"Ugh, great...Any second now."

After some time, the young woman felt someone sit down next to her and pat her back slowly. She stole a glance at the comforter, realizing it was Frederick.

"...Angel, just take deep breaths now," he said.

"Is it too late for me to drop out? I can't do this. I need him here. I need Chrom," She responded shakily, nerves evident in her voice.

"Oh come now. Surely if Chrom could lead, then so can you. You two are about on par with your leadership skills. Though, you do surpass him in tempo maintaining."

A few silent minutes passed, and Frederick shuffled, unfolding what sounded like paper.

"...Do you need a paper bag to breathe into?"

"...Maybe."

* * *

10:39.

The whistles sounded as volunteers ushered band after band into the parade, never faltering once they had a steady beat going. The numbers rose, and eventually the cacophony of instruments dwindled down to nothing. Nothing but the shufflings of restless musicians and the occasional whistle as a band ushered out of the gate and the number rose by one once again. One could hear the bands in the distance if the crowd was quiet enough, and at some point the members tried to go along with it.

Yet, during this, the assistant drum major could only bite her thumb nervously as she waited for her number to be announced. She fretted and paced here and there. She used her mace used as a staff while she talked with her brother and other friends, such as Olivia, the color guard captain, or Henry, the trombonist. There were some faces she didn't quite memorize yet, like the young second-chair trumpet player with short blue hair. He seemed quite distant.

_...Now that I think about it, I don't know that many people in my own marching band personally._

_Hmm._

She snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed a volunteer coming her way, then started to corral everyone into parade formation.

_Allen, stop hitting on Mei for ten minutes and get into your spot. We're starting._

_**Aww. You're no fun. Ten minutes in control and you're already abusing your power.**_

_Yeah, yeah, I'm a harsh drum major. Now get to it._

_**As you wish, milady.**_

_Don't start that "milady" bullshit with me. I already have Frederick in that position, thank you very much._

_**Heheh. Alright, sis.**_

_Anyways, do me a favor and pass the word on. Cherche's messing with the flutes again._

* * *

10...No, the time doesn't matter anymore.

Angel stood, her grip on Falchion turning her knuckles white. She shifted from foot to foot, eager to get their part of the parade started and get it over with. The band was already in full uniform, with their instruments out, and meticulously ordered in parade formation behind her.

Yet, this volunteer was taking an infuriatingly large amount of time to simply sign the marching band in. Frederick was speaking with him, getting the usual work done.

_Allen, I'm so done with these people. Can we never, ever come back here, ever again?_

_**I dunno, it's more on you.**_

_Uuuuuuugh._

_**Hey, he's trying to get your attention. He's even waving, haha.**_

_OH. Alright, tell the drumline to watch for my signal. You're close to them._

_**Got it, madam drum major.**_

_Don't call me that either._

With a huff and a quick brush off, Angel stood straight, placed her whistle in her mouth. She turned to her marching band, and held Falchion in the air horizontally with both hands. She made sure that the drumline was watching before she began the advance.

She sucked in a breath of air, then blew the whistle as loud as she could. One long whistle, then four short ones.

Immediately, the drumline began their cadence, and the band began to move. They began with small steps, but as they left the parking lot, their strides grew. Frederick followed alongside the band, holding several bottles of water. He shouted a few phrases over to Angel, such as "slow down", "pick the tempo up a bit", or "the drumline wants to play the cadence again". She would listen closely while trying to avoid the gazes of hundreds of cheering people. Something about them sitting and standing on the sides of the parade route as they watched her lead didn't sit right with Angel.

This went on for about thirty minutes.

* * *

Every now and then, the band would be forced to simply mark time in place as the parade progressed. Whenever this happened, Angel would hear Allen complain to her that the ones in charge need to step up their game. Frederick would take this opportunity to hydrate the members of the band.

_**Why can't they judge faster, again?**_

_Like hell if I knew, Allen. Though I admit my arm's sore after half an hour of this._

_**Didn't it take an hour last year?**_

_...Yeah._

She winced as she heard a long, exaggerated groan from her twin, then sighed.

_Get it together, man. You're better than this._

_**You'd be complaining too if you weren't the drum major.**_

_…_

_**HA. I got you there.**_

_You did. Anyways, shut up. We're moving again._

_**Aye aye, ma'am.**_

And so, the cycle would repeat.

* * *

Nearing the end of the parade route, Angel could spot the large canopy set up where the judges sat. She turned and issued the "mark time" command, then turned back to face the front.

A hundred unknown people faced her in turn.

The assistant drum major felt her face heat up when she met their stares, wishing, again, that Chrom was leading alongside her.

She kept in her own thoughts until Allen called out to her, in shock.

_**Sis, what are they doing here?!**_

_Who?_

_**Look, in the crowd!**_

Angel felt herself snap to attention, and she scanned the spectators, her eyes widening as she saw the people in question.

Lissa and Emmeryn were talking to Angel's mother as Chrom waved at his assistant drum major, smiling.

_He's here._

She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him smile. That smile fueled her spirit.

It made her forget how sore her arms were.

It made her forget how heavy Falchion felt in her hands.

It made her forget how much she needed a nice glass of water, even how much she hated the stares of the crowd.

It said everything to her without saying a word at all.

Frederick called out to her that she was clear to head to the judge's tent, words nearly forgotten in the assistant drum major's high spirits.

She cast out a longing gaze to her friends and mother, then held her head high and smiled confidently as she turned to her band and issued the "forward march" command for the hundredth time.

Angel could've sworn that the bluenette was rushing to follow his band, pushing through the crowd to keep up. A part of her tried to push Chrom out of her thoughts, but a giddy feeling came over her. She began to laugh, trying keep the tempo from becoming as quick as her heartbeat.

And so, time went on, and after a brief judging period, the parade was over.

* * *

When the director had allowed Angel to dismiss the band, she quickly called the command and changed out of her uniform. Allen glanced at her as she rushed past him, an eyebrow raised.

_He should be here by now. Where did he go? Argh!_

_**Holy crap, what are you doing?**_

_Where's Chrom?!_

_**Oh my gods. You're doing this too now.**_

_Allen!_

_**Okay, fine! He's over there, by Frederick!**_

She whirled around, trying to find Chrom in the sea of musicians. Her eyes darted as she scanned the many faces, then widened as they zeroed in on Chrom. She felt herself run, trying to worm her way through the thick crowd of exhausted band kids. In the back of her head, she heard Allen quietly laugh.

_**Oh, how the tables have turned, dear sister.**_

_OH MY GOSH. ALLEN. DON'T START THIS._

_**Just a few minutes ago, he was pushing his way through the crowd to get to you, and now you're doing the same.**_

_SHUT UP, ALLEN. I NEED TO GET TO HIM!_

_**I better be the best man at your wedding, sis. Oh, and Mei says she wants to be the maid of honor.**_

Angel felt her face heat up slightly.

_SHUT UUUUUP. AND KEEP MEI OUT OF THIS!_

_Yeah, yeah. Anyways, tell me how it goes!_

With that, Angel heard Allen's voice fade, and she bit her lip.

_Gods, he really is something._

She shook off her brother's words, finally getting close to Chrom. She found herself calling his name, despite her best attempts not to make a scene.

Chrom turned, his deep blue eyes lighting up at the sight of his assistant drum major. He stretched his arms out.

Before Angel knew what was going on, she had jumped into his outstretched arms. Chrom securely wrapped them around her waist and spun her around once or twice.

The two of them were laughing, oblivious to the stares and whispers from their fellow band members.

_Gods, after all of this…_

Angel felt Chrom's gentle hold shift, and their spin slowly came to a halt. They stared into each other's eyes, blue and brown.

_...I can't help but feel like I need him._

As if they could've read everything that the other's eyes said, the two melted into each other as Angel felt Chrom's lips press against hers. She could've sworn she heard the band kids whistling and talking about their bets, forking money over to each other.

_He feels the same way. I'm so glad._

Eventually the two broke apart, gasping for breath. Not once did Chrom let go of his beloved assistant.  
"You know, I always believed in you." He finally said. "I knew you'd be perfect, just like you always are."

"But how did you get here? I could've sworn you were at the hospital with Emmeryn and Lissa."

"Well, Emm heard from Frederick that you were having a panic attack…"

Angel quickly shot a glare at Frederick.

"...And since we got out of the hospital early, we decided to stop by on the way home. It really was fortunate that we arrived in time to see you guys pass by. I kept telling Lissa that we weren't going to make it, but I'm glad I was wrong!"

"Well, I'm glad you came. I was so nervous, but seeing you there in the crowd… It made me feel like I didn't have to be scared anymore."

"Heheh. You did a great job."

"...I'm never leading alone ever again. Got it?"

"Yeah, I guess I had that coming…"  
"Though, why did you put so much faith into my leadership skills? I'm not the best at this thing."

Chrom smiled, pressing his forehead against Angel's.

"Because I knew you'd be perfect, just like you always are."


End file.
